Killing Me Inside Sasusaku Sekuel
by Novi Ai Luph You
Summary: Satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat, bila kalian tidak termasuk ke dalam kelompok atau geng Sasuke, maka alangkah lebih baik nya kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Jika kalian sampai melakukan suatu perbuatan atau kegiatan yang menggangu dan menyinggung nya , Sasuke akan membuat hari-hari dalam hidup kalian itu bagaikan sama dengan berada dalam neraka bagi kalian


**Killing Me Inside Sasusaku Sekuel**

**A Fiction Story Of Sasusaku ( Sakura dan Sasuke)**

**By Novi Ai Luph You aka Novita Susanti**

**09 Januari 2015**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Au, Angst, Horor**

Nb : FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata

So Happy Reading Readers

**Chapter 1 : Trouble Maker**

Hari itu adalah Minggu ketiga semester musim semi ketika sakura masuk SMA Konoha, dan kedatangan nya itu sangat menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Hei Dobe, kau lihat gadis itu", kata sasuke ketika sakura si murid baru itu berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Naruto memandang Sakura sejenak.

Sakura memang sangat aneh. Dengan kulit nya yang seputih porselen, dan rambut pink yang berwarna mencolok itu juga terlihat sangat berantakan seperti tidak di sisir. Belum lagi seragam sekolah nya itu yang kedodoran dengan rok yang panjang nya sampai sebawah lutut, Bukan kah sangat lah aneh untuk di pakai di negeri ini. Sakura benar-benar menarik perhatian. Sakura juga memakai kaca mata tebal. Sakura tinggi dan tubuh nya itu terlalu kurus untuk baju seragam sekolah nya. Sakura lebih terlihat seperti sebuah boneka manekin dipajangan took dari pada seorang manusia. Dan iris emerald nya yang berwarna hijau itu juga memiliki pandangan tajam yang membuat orang yang dipandang oleh nya merasa tak nyaman.

Mungkin pernyataan Sasuke tentang sakura terlalu berlebihan, namun dengan Sasuke kau tidak dapat merasa pasti. Dan bila Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, Sasuke akan mampu menghujam nya dengan kalimat yang sarkatik . . . , Yah walaupun Naruto adalah salah satu sahabat Sasuke yang paling dekat.

Naruto memutuskan untuk diam saja, sampai Naruto sendiri sungguh-sungguh merasa yakin dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sedang melihat kearah rambut Sakura Haruno. Mau tidak mau sebenarnya Naruto merasa kasihan dengan Sakura. Tidak akan menyenangkan menarik perhatian seorang Sasuke Uchiha dengan cara yang salah.

Semua orang di SMA Konoha sudah tahu, bahwa sasuke adalah murid yang punya pengaruh yang sangat besar di sekolah ini. Keluarga Uchiha adalah pemilik sekolah SMA Konoha ini. Uchiha juga memiliki perusahaan yang sangat maju dengan berbagai cabang perusahaan nya yang ada di luar negeri. Jadi tidak lah mengherankan bukan betapa kaya nya Sasuke. Sasuke itu juga sangat jenius dalam setiap mata pelajaran di sekolah. Sasuke juga sering mengikuti perlombaan dan selalu mendapatkan juara satu dalam berbagai Olimpiade. Tidak hanya itu, banyak dari teman sekelas hingga satu sekolahan terutama anak laki-laki menyukai humor sarkatik nya. Selain itu, wajah nya yang sangat tampan tanpa celah dan sangat sempurna serta sikap nya yang stoic nya itu sangat cool, membuat para murid wanita bahkan guru dan karyawan wanita di sekolah itu terjerat akan pesona yang terpancar dari nya. Jadi initi nya Sasuke itu sangat lah di puja, di hormati dan bahkan di takuti.

Satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat, bila kalian tidak termasuk ke dalam kelompok atau geng Sasuke, maka alangkah lebih baik nya kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Jika kalian sampai melakukan suatu perbuatan atau kegiatan yang menggangu dan menyinggung nya , Sasuke akan membuat hari-hari dalam hidup kalian itu bagaikan sama dengan berada dalam neraka bagi kalian sendiri. Dan hal ini seperti yang akan dirasakan oleh Sakura Haruno bukan, Ups . . . sebenar nya sedang dirasakan oleh Sakura.

Sakura pindah ke SMA Konoha dari sebuah sekolah SMA Swasta di Suna. Dan menurut gossip yang beredar, Sakura dulu hidup dalam kemewahan, keluarga nya juga merupakan orang yang terhormat dan disegani banyak orang. Itu berlangsung sampai perusahaan milik keluarga nya bangkrut dan terlilit hutang yang menyebabkan ayah Sakura meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung. Lalu pada akhir nya Sakura harus pindah ke rumah bibi nya di Konoha. Paling tidak itulah gosip yang muncul ketika pertama kali Sakura datang ke SMA Konoha, namun gosip nya selalu berubah-ubah.

Sakura berada sekelas dengan Sasuke. Pada pelajaran bahasa inggris pagi itu, Sakura menjawab tiga pertanyaan tanpa salah, dengan aksen inggris yang sempurna. Kakashi sensei sangat terkesan sehingga dia melupakan kelas nya sekitar lima belas menit. Sementara Kakashi sensei asyik berbincang dengan Sakura menggunakan bahasa inggris mengenai kota tempat tinggal Sakura dulu yaitu kota Suna. Sementara murid-murid yang lain duduk sambil memandang sensei mereka dan Sakura dengan pandangan aneh, seolah-olah sensei mereka dan Sakura itu datang dari planet lain.

Sementara di sisi lain Sasuke menatap tak suka ke arah Sakura. Dan menurut pandangan Sasuke, Sakura itu adalah murid baru yang mungkin merasa bahwa diri nya itu lebih baik dibandingkan murid-murid yang lain. Sakura adalah murid yang sangat sok dalam segala hal. Dia pikir dia itu sama apa dengan Hermione Granger? Hah mimpi!. Dan menurut Sasuke sikap Sakura ini adalah sesuatu yang patut untuk "diperhatikan". Tentu saja, Sasuke akan memberikan perhatian yang sangat special, khusus ntuk Sakura. Untuk memulai perhatian nya dilakukan hal-hal rutin seperti mengganggu dan menggoda anak baru itu.

Seperti siang ini, saat jam istirahat, Sakura si murid baru itu dikerjai oleh Sasuke, haha. Saat ini Sakura ingin pergi ke toilet tetapi Sakura tidak tahu dimana letak toilet. Dan entah secara kebetulan atau tidak dikoridor kelas Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan Sakura ingat bahwa Sasuke adalah salah satu teman sekelas nya yang baru. Ah Sakura berfikir mungkin dia bisa bertanya pada Sasuke dimana letak toilet nya. Dan sambil tersenyum Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Dimana letak toilet?", Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke saat jam istirahat di hari pertama nya di sekolah baru. Sementara Sasuke yang awal nya merasa agak terkejut melihat Sakura yang berjalan mendekat kea rah nya, awal nya Sasuke merasa heran mengapa Sakura bertanya kepada nya. Namun ekspresi uchiha bungsu itu tetap lah datar. Ini waktu nya untuk member perhatian nya yang sangat lah special itu, kesempatan batin Sasuke.

"It is Showtime", batin Sasuke. Mata onyk Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Pergilah sampai ujung koridor, lalu kau belok ke kanan dan toilet nya berada berhadapan dengan toilet guru dan karyawan", jawab Sasuke mengerdip kea rah teman-teman nya ketika Sakura menjauh. "Kadang pintu nya agak macet, jadi kau harus mendorong nya keras-keras", Sasuke berteriak kepada Sakura yang menjauh. "ne, arigato", kata Sakura.

Sakura berkata dalam hati nya," Meskipun Pria berambut emo ala pantat ayam itu terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli, ternyata dia adalah orang yang sangat baik ya? Aduh! Aku harus secepat nya ke toilet. Ogh tadi pria itu bilang pintu nya agak macet, jadi aku harus mendorong nya keras-keras ya. Oke baiklah!". Sakura sedikit berlari, setelah sampai di depan toilet yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke tadi, Sakura langsung mendorong pintu nya keras-keras dan kemudian Sakura menghambur masuk ke dalam toilet itu.

"Hoi teme, kau baru saja menyuruh murid baru itu masuk ke toilet karyawan?, kata Naruto. Naruto menatap punggung Sakura yang sudah berbelok dengan kasihan. Sasuke berkata pada Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu nya dengan gaya innocent. "Dobe, murid baru itu kan tidak mengatakan toilet mana yang ia maksud kan".

Neji berkata,"hei Naruto baka! Kau tau kan ini adalah bentuk perhatian dari Sasuke kepada seorang murid baru sebagai ucapan selamat datang dan salam perkenalan". Sasuke menjawa, "Neji hn aku anggap itu sebuah pujian. Satu, Dua , Tiga, BOOM … kata Sasuke". Sesaat kemudian Sasuke dan teman-teman nya mendengar suara galak Shizune sensei di ujung koridor. " Kau gadis yang benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun. Apa yang membuat mu mengahambur masuk seperti ini?! Ini adalah ruang cuci yang harus di jauhi oleh semua murid". Setelah mendengar nya Sasuke dan teman-teman nya tertawa terbahak-bahak, minus untuk Naruto.

Nb : Sasuke dan teman-teman nya belum tahu nama Sakura karena tadi di kelas mereka sibuk sendiri, jadi mereka memanggil nya dengan si murid baru. Dan sakura belum tahu nama sasuke jadi sakura memanggil sasuke pria berambut emo ala pantat ayam.

Saat Pulang Sekolah,

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju loker siswa. Coba kalian bayangkan ! di hari pertama ku masuk sekolah ini Sakura telah dikerjai oleh pemuda berambut emo ala pantat ayam (sasuke) dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh shizune sensei karena masuk ke toilet guru dan karyawan. Setelah membuka loker nya Sakura melihat sebuah foto tertempel di depan pintu loker nya. Foto ini adalah sebuah foto dengan gambar wajah sasuke yang tengah tersenyum mengejek. Sakura mengeryit saat dia membaca tulisan yang ada di foto itu . . .

"Woi"

"Iya elu!"

"Pinky, elu yang lagi baca tulisan gue ini!"

"Sumvah cantik bingits"

" mirip . . ."

"Penggorengan sama Panci di rumah gue! Hahaha''

Urat kemarahan muncul di dahi sakura, "Dasar pantat ayam baka! Kau memang baka dan sangat menyebalkan!. Awas kau nanti lihat saja pembalasan ku!". Sakura berteriak dengan semangat yang berapi-api, tidak sadar dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswa lain yang berada di sekitar loker penyimpanan siswa.

Keesokan harinya saat istirahat pertama di kantin sekolah,

"Hei ino pig apakah Sasuke Uchiha itu sampah yang benar—benar hebat?", Tanya sakura pada Ino yang duduk dihadapan nya saat. Dahi ino mengeryit heran, dipandangi nya Sakura dengan tatapan mengimidasi dan menusuk. "Hei pinky Sasuke kun itu bukan sampah tahu! Dasar sembarangan kamu menghina orang. Sasuke itu adalah anak laki-laki bungsu dari pemilik Uchiha Corp!, kata Ino. "Apa! Uchiha Corp Ino Pig? Maksud mu, Uchiha yang sama dengan Uchiha yang membuat mobil dan pemilik mall terbesar di dunia yang sering muncul di tv itu?!", Tanya Sakura. "Mengapa kamu bertanya begitu sih jidat? Aku pikir kamu sudah tahu? Bahkan sekolah SMA Konoha ini juga milik sasuke loh", kata Ino sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibir nya.

"Apa kau serius kan Ino?", Sakura terlihat sangat syok dan tidak percaya. "Hei Jidat kamu pindah ke sekolah SMA Konoha ini tanpa tahu mengenai fakta itu semua? Hei jidat ! kamu pikir kenapa Uchiha sering di sebut oleh masyarakat konoha dengan nama keturunan Pangeran Mandara Yang Agung. Itu Mandara Uchiha yang ada di buku-buku sejarah Konoha?. Jawaban nya yak arena Fugaku Uchiha Ayah kandung Sasuke itu adalah putera mahkota dari Pangeran Mandara Uchiha. Dan sasuke kun di lahirkan sudah memiliki semua kekayaan dan kekuasaan itu. Ayah sasuke kun yaitu Fugaku Uchiha itu adalah CEO Negara kita yang paling kaya, dan terkenal.

"Sehingga, bukan kah wajar saja bukan jika Sasuke bebas semau nya menikmati semua fasilitas kekayaan dan kekuasan keluarga nya. Jadi intinya sakura selama kau sekolah di sini lebih baik kau berhati-hati jidat. Perlakukan lah Sasuke kun itu seperti layak nya seorang Raja! Apa kau mengerti Jidat?.", kata Ino lagi. "Ogh My God, MATI AKU! Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kehidupan masa SMA ku akan segera berakhir!", kata Sakura dalam hati. Ino menatap Sakura sangat khawatir. "Hei Jidat! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan mu? Kenapa tubuh mu jadi lemas begitu sih? Sakura kau baik-baik saja kan?", Tanya Ino sangat khawatir pada Sakura. "Hei Ino Pig sebenar nya . . ."

Flash Back

Sakura sedang bermain game online di ruang TV, "Let's Get Rich"

"Yeay, aku menang lagi. Ini sangat lah membosan kan ." Sakura membuka laptop milik nya. "Oke baik lah , Ayo kita lihat Website sekolah".

"HAH, Apa ini?!", Sakura membaca sebuah status yang muncul di rubric siswa. Alis nya mengeryit.

**Untuk semua murid baru SMA Konoha, jika kau mengusik ku lebih jauh kamu semua mati!**

**Ttd : Sasuke Uchiha**

**(0823…)**

"Ogh jadi pemuda berambut ala pantat ayam itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha toh. Hah apa-apaan status ini. Bukan kah dia murid sampah yang waktu itu mengerjai ku. Sakura masih ingat insiden Toilet Guru dan Karyawan dan Foto di Loker Penyimpanan siswa. " Sakura menyeringai, ini waktu nya aku balas dendam pada sampah itu!"

"Lihat siapa yang sedang berbicara omong kosong di sini? Oke aku bisa melakukan nya dengan baik". Sakura mulai mengetik komentar pada status Sasuke saat ini.

**Kau mengganggu ku Sampah! Apakah kau mau aku menendang bokong mu yang brengsek itu! HAH? Dasar Sampah Busuk!**

**Ttd : Sakura Haruo**

**(083843801340)**

"Hoam, aku benar-benar sangat mengantuk lebih baik aku segera tidur ."

Keesokan hari nya,

Please listen to my heart just one

Every day every night I'm missing you

Even if you are not by my side

Even if I can't see you now

In my heart you are always in the name

I don't expect you to come back again

My heart is always tripped inside of your

(Ryewook Super Junior ft Do Kyung Soo EXO : Misiing You)

"moshi-moshi"

Terdengar suara dari seberang telepon

"Hei apakah kau mau aku menendang bokong sialan mu, HAH!"

"Apa?! Gomen ne, aku rasa kamu salah sambung"

"Dasar Baka!"

"Siapa ini?"

"Ini Sasuke Uchiha"

"Apa Sasuke Uchiha"

Tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan ingatan kejadian semalam.

"Apa yang kamu ingin kan?"

"Ini aku Sasuke Uchiha"

"Apa? Jadi apa? Jangan bercanda! Dan berhentilah mengganggu ku!"

Sakura mencopot baterai hp nya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, astaga Mati AKU!"

Flash Back End

"Jadi begitu lah Ino pig yang sebenar nya terjadi pada ku", Sakura menghela nafas panjang setelah menceritakan semua nya pada Ino. "Hei SAKURA , coba kau perhatikan langit di atas! Apa yang kau lihat?", Tanya ino.

Sakura merasa heran tetapi dia tetap mendongak menatap langit. "Ehm , hanya ada awan-awan putih yang bergerak dengan perlahan-lahan Ino Pig". Sakura menatap ino heran sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk. " Benar Pinky, seperti hal nya awan-awan itu! Ada hal-hal tertentu yang akan hilang dengan berlalu nya waktu. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi Sakura, Maka kau pun akan menyadari bahwa tidak akan pernah ada masalah yang besar", kata Ino menghibur Sakura.

Sakura merasa terharu lalu memeluk Ino dan Ino memeluk sakura balik sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung nya. "Hei ino Pig! Kau tahu, ini pertama kali nya kau mengatakan sesuatu yang berharga untuk ku," kata Sakura.

"Tentu saja Jidat karena kata-kata itu berasal dari dalam hati ku. Asal kau tahu saja". Ino cemberut tetapi sakura tersenyum. Dan sakura berkata dalam hati nya "Aku menemukan di saat aku merasa sedih, ketakutan dan putus asa. Aku tidak pernah merasa sendirian karena ada orang tua ku , keluarga ku, dan sahabat terbaik ku yang selalu ada di samping ku. Mereka senantiasa menyemangati ku dan bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesah ku. Aku juga menemukan apabila seseorang berbuat jahat kepada kita biar lah Tuhan yang akan membalas nya. Karena jika aku mencoba membalas dendam justru akan menimbulkan masalah baru yang nanti nya akan menimbulkan masalah baru untuk ku sendiri".

"INO, Arigato"

"Hei Jidat You are a really Trouble Maker"

Bersambung . . .

**Next Chapter 2 : I Will Dead**

See you tomorrow

Arigato reader miss you


End file.
